tesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Dar'Kharjo
NAME: Dar'Kharjo RACE: Khajiit, Ohmes, Werelion GENDER: Male AGE: 29 GUILD/GROUP/UNAFFILIATED: Ex-Thieves Guild SEGMENT IN GUILD/GROUP: Ex-Burglar/Pickpocket WEAPON/MAGIC OF PREFERENCE: Expert in Illusion magic and very talented in Destruction and Alteration. He has a lot of experience with daggers but will resort to his claws if necessary. REGION OF BIRTH: Cyrodiil, Bruma OCCUPATION: N/A HISTORY OF CHARACTER: Dar'Kharjo was born and raised in Cyrodiil. He spent most of his life finding treasures and selling them for double their value. His life was forever changed after his parents were killed by bandits when they were moving to the Imperial City. He was left alone, so he decided to just become an adventurer. There wasn't much of a difference, except that he'd keep the good supplies, like really good daggers and armor. And also the fact that he had no one in his life anymore. Dar'Kharjo spent many years depressed and lonely, and on one fateful night, decided to end it all. He had been tracking down a feral werelion for a while, originally to kill it, but now he wanted to let the werelion kill him. He saw the werelion eating a deer corpse, so he grabbed a rock and threw it at the creature. The werelion angrily charged at him, and Dar was looking forward to his death. However, as the creature charged at him, something inside of him snapped, and he jumped up almost involuntarily, landing on the creature's back. He stabbed it with a dagger repeatedly on the back and neck, killing it in seconds. He stood over the dead body and grew angry at himself for not letting the monster kill him, for letting his instincts save him when he wanted to die. Frustrated, he lifted up the same dagger he killed the monster with, and brought down into his own abdomen, unknowingly contracting lycanthropy. Everything went blurry for him then it grew dark, and he woke up a while later naked in a field next to a half-eaten bear carcass. After a few years, he was able to learn to control his lycanthropy, and can now turn at will. However, before perfecting it, he accidentally turned in Bruma, and was obviously chased out. He fled to Skyrim, where he learned of the Thieves Guild and joined up. The next few years were just him living life as a thief, until he grew bored and decided to be an adventurer again. FAMILY: All deceased PERSONALITY: Dar'Kharjo is very serious and still has trouble with his depression. He is very cunning and enjoys the shadows and darkness. His biggest weakness is the death of his parents. HAIR: Short messy hair, dark brown EYES: Hazel, with an almost golden tint to it FACE AND FACIAL HAIR: A light shadow from not shaving often SKIN: Lightly tanned BODY: Light muscle build, about the height of the average Bosmer CLOTHING/ARMOUR: Reinforced leather armor, along with a matching hood he uses sometimes. BEAST FORM (if any): Werelion LIKES: Red meat, women, men, seeing others happy DISLIKES: Psychopaths, evil, vampires, undeath/the undead, and braggarts AMBITIONS: None, he just wants to find something to make him happy REASONS FOR AMBITIONS: He suffers from depression and wishes to be happy again Category:Characters